


Sewn

by AvengersShip



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: Gaara thought he lost a true friend when he was a child





	Sewn

"What are you doing with that junk box?" Kankuro asked, jumping over the couch and plopping on top of it.

"It's not junk, dumbass," Temari snapped, not turning to him as she sets down various old things belonging to her and her brothers from when they were kids. "Not to me. I found it after our father went under and decided it was a good day as ever to bring out." 

 

"There better not be rats in there then, we already have you." He dodged a rusty screwdriver aimed at his head and scowled. "Cranky, aren't we?"

 

"Your stupidity is my one true pain. Now shut up or go play house with your dolls."

 

"For the last time, they're not dolls!"

 

"... Huh."

 

Kankuro craned his head to see what Temari was holding and brows wrinkled at the object. "What the hell is that doing in there? I know damn well I never touched that shitty kind of garbage and I don't remember you lugging that thing around when we were stuck at the hip." 

 

Temari stared down at the old torn mess of what used to be a bear. Its black eyed button is missing, its ear slightly torn along with the arm that just barely hung on a flimsy thread, stuffing poking out in different places, not just the arm. Dust and grime clung on the old thing from years of isolation.

 

"Hmm." Temari couldn't find anything of great importance in the box but this bear, for odd reason, looked familiar to her. There's no attachment to it or fondness she could get from it, but something about it was ringing bells in her head.

 

"My...!"

 

The elder siblings whip their heads at the soft voice at the entrance of the hall and find Gaara, their littlest brother, standing around staring them-no, not them, but what's in Temari's hands.  
He walks in and over to her and has this look in his eyes, a look of pure longing and relief flashing before his eyes as he stood before Temari and the broken bear.

 

"They told me...," Gaara breathed, not taking his eyes off the bear as he began again, "... They told me he got lost... when 'it' came out."

 

'It' meaning Shukaku, when he lost control that day. They don't ever mention 'it' in front of Gaara, it was an unspoken rule in this house, in the Village really. 

"Th-this bear belongs to you, Gaara?" Temari stammered. She never expected Gaara to be so tranfixed with this old thing. It must've meant a lot to him. He nodded once and Temari glanced at the bear, then back up at Gaara. "Well... if you would let me, I can fix him for you."

"What!?" Kankuro exclaimed.

"You'll fix him...." Gaara echoed.

"Yes. He's, well, he's been through hell." As if to prove her words were fact, the thread holding its arm gave out and fell off onto the floor with a soft thump and Temari might've seen things but she swore she'd seen pain go through her little brother's eyes but it was quickly snuffed out. 

 

"...." 

 

"I promise to give him to you right after I'm done." 

 

Gaara stood there, thinking. Then, he turned away from Temari and shot Kankuro a look.

 

Kankuro tensed and turned to face the wall. Apparently Gaara didn't forget his little displeasure.

 

"You were going to throw him away." Gaara stated, not questioned. Kankuro flinched and fiddled with his fingers.

 

"I mean- Gaara, c'mon, it's old and ratty-" Anger flashed in those dark-ringed eyes, but Kankuro did catch a hint of pain in them and babbled on, "- okay, maybe that's not the best thing to say. But don't you think you're a little too old for that bear?"

"You still play with those ugly contraptions." Gaara countered.

 

Temari snorts, careful not to poke her finger as she'd gone right to work sewing the arm back on the teddy bear and Kankuro sputtered.

 

"They-they're not-" Kankuro growled in frustration and stood up. "Whatever, I'm going to my room." And he didn't come out for the rest of the day. 

 

\------

 

Knocking on the door, Temari opened it after receiving no answer and pushes it further open. "Gaara?"

 

She's aware that he's gone on his nightly walks but she had to be sure. She sets the stuffed animal on his untouched bed. Cleaned and patched, the bear is almost brand new, except for the sitches on its arm, stomach, and behind. But it was enough of a good job. Temari smiles proudly.

 

"I hope you like it." She said softly, leaving the room. Closing the door right when a whirlwind of sand appears and a small form appears, a pale hand takes hold of the bear and holds it close to his face, eyes going blurry as he hugs it tightly and mumbles quietly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I only stumbled on two fics that ever spoke of Gaara's stuffed bear. Why isn't there more of them? Wtf


End file.
